1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to special receptacles or packages for the transportation of general cargo and, more specifically, to an improved container which may be folded for storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage and shipping containers comprising upright walls which may be collapsed onto a supporting pallet base for storage purposes are, of course, well known. Such containers have been utilized for the transportation of cargo by air, rail, and roadway for many years. Such containers permit the highly mechanized handling of large volumes of goods with minimal damage or breakage thereto. Additionally, these containers may be folded to reduce their volume required for storage or for expeditious return to their point of origin for reloading.
It has been noted that certain prior art containers can be reduced in volume such that at least four collapsible containers can be transported in the place of one rigid container. Many shortcomings become readily apparent, however, when the prior art containers are closely examined. Such shortcomings include: fragile design, special handling needs, reduced storage volumes due to interior reinforcement structures, as well as complex and costly construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,772, issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Juan B. Bigliardi, for example, discloses a collapsible shipping container including opposite side walls each comprising a medial hinge joining an upper and lower panel. Top and bottom panels are pivotally attached to the respective edges of the side walls by complex locking hinge elements. The container further comprises end door panels pivotally attached thereto. Apparently, the end door panels are prevented from retracting into the container, as designed, when such is completely filled with cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,637, issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Harijs B. Marovskis, shows a shipping container having side and end walls pivotally joined to a central base in a cross-shaped configuration when unfolded for storage. A top, fitted within a retaining grooves in said walls, provides a closure for the container when utilized for transport purposes. A large surface area is required to store this particular container when collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,979, issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Selz, describes a container having opposite side walls capable of collapsing in an accordion-like manner about medial scorelines provided therein. Said side walls are constructed, in the preferred embodiment, of corrugated paperboard and vertical loads imposed upon the container a borne by upright corner posts positioned within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,666, issued Oct. 15, 1991 to Werner J. Janssens, provides a collapsible pallet comprising a base and a plurality of segregated flat panels which may be assembled to form a rectangular open-topped box. The upright edges of two opposing panels are formed with inwardly-directed flanges, the lower portion of which form U-shaped sockets that the remaining panels may be inserted into and retained in a vertical orientation. Complex, square section hook means retain the upper ends each of the panels in locked engagement. For transport and storage purposes, the container may be dismantled and the panels stored flat on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,667, issued Oct. 15, 1991 to James D. Coogan, discloses a collapsible pallet cage having a rectangular base with upwardly projecting skirting walls extending therefrom, each said wall being a different height above the base. Above each skirting wall, side and end wall panels are pivotally supported by vertical posts. A spring loaded latching mechanism retains adjacent panels in a locked relationship for use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.